1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to fluid distribution plates of a regeneration fuel cell stack assembly. More specifically, this disclosure relates to bipolar plates of a regeneration fuel cell stack assembly having various flow field designs and shunt current suppression channels. Furthermore, this disclosure relates to membrane electrode assemblies (MEAs) sandwiched between bipolar plates as part of regeneration fuel cell stack assemblies.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
A fuel cell stack assembly converts fuel including fluid reactants into an electric current. The fuel cell stack includes several repeated units of conductive fluid distribution plates and membrane electrode assemblies each sandwiched between two conductive fluid distribution plates. The conductive fluid distribution plates are called bipolar plates, and designed to distribute the fluid reactants evenly and smoothly across the fluid distribution plate. A flow field pattern of flow field channels inside the distribution plates that distribute the fluid reactants can be one of many kinds. The specific dimensions of the flow field channels, ribs forming the flow field channels and overall size of the flow field channels are a function of fluid properties, temperature, pressure and a rated power demand.
A pump may generate a flow of the fluid reactants through the flow field channels inside the fluid distribution plate. Reducing a flow rate of the fluid reactants in the flow field channels inside the distribution plate is advantageous since a circulation pump power rating of the pump is a straight function of the flow rate, and reducing a power consumption of the pump increases the efficiency of the overall process of electric current generation of the fuel cell stack assembly.
A shunt current generates a parasitic current loss in the fuel cell stack assembly. The shunt current results from electrolysis of an ionic solution at manifold supply channels that distribute fluid to the fluid distribution plates.
There is a need in the art for a flow field pattern that reduces a flow rate of the fluid reactants in the fluid distribution plate while maintaining or increasing a distribution of the fluid reactants. There is a further need for reducing a shunt current in a fuel cell stack assembly.